


Your soul belongs to ... us?

by charliepower



Series: ColdFlashWave Week 2016 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry sells his soul, ColdFlashWave Week 2016, Demon!AU, Demons, M/M, Other, Soul Selling, coldflashwave week, mick and len are cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepower/pseuds/charliepower
Summary: Coldflashwave Week day two: DemonsWhat happens when Barry reads an old latin book passed down in his family and accidentally sells his soul no to one Demon ... but to two?





	

 

 

Barry stared at the book on his lap and then at the man in front of him. Then back at the book.

 

Barry had decided to rummage through some old books left behind from his parents when they'd died. One of them had been in Latin and so Barry was immediately interested, deciding to revisit the language he'd nearly forgot about since high school.

 

He shouldn't have. He shouldn't have picked up the book, he shouldn't have got nostalgic about the language and he definitely shouldn't have read the contents out loud.

 

"I'm sorry what" Barry asked for the 100th time.

 

The man sighed, "Look kid, you summoned me, I'm a Demon and now I get your soul"

 

"What if I don't want to give you my soul?" Barry pouted and the mans mouth dropped open.

 

"You don't get a choice, you summon me I'm here to collect"

 

"B-but I didn't even m-mean to!" Barry tried to protest, "Can't you forgot about it just this once" He knew the answer before the man even replied, just by the look of exasperation on his face.

 

"That's not my problem, I have a quota to fill"

 

"Well ... how do I even know you're a demon?" Barry knew it was a cheap shot.

 

"You mean other than the fact that I appeared literally out of no where and I can do this" His eyes flashed red and Barry shivered.

 

"But I-"

 

"Kid I know this sucks but as I was saying it's -"

 

There was a crash downstairs and both mens heads whip towards the door.

 

"What was that?" The demon asked slowly.

 

Barry just shrugged.

 

"Gonna check it out?" The man asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

 

Barry shook his head, "No way you're the Demon lead the way"

 

The man half growled but walked towards the door anyway and left the room. Barry quickly got off of the bed and ran after the man, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs.

 

The man put his hand on Barry's chest, stopping him from going any further, before placing a finger to his lips and heading towards the living room - where they'd heard the noise.

 

There was silence for a few moment's before.

 

"Oh you have got to - BARRY!"

 

Barry startled a bit before walking into the room and was surprised to see another man standing there.

 

"Uh who is this?" He asked quietly.

 

"Wh- Barry you summoned Mick! Your soul is  _mine"_ His eyes flashed red and Barry took a step back, but the other man - Mick - just laughed.

 

"C'mon Snart give the kid a break, he clearly didn't know what he was doing. Besides, who says you get his soul,  _I_ want it"

 

"No you don't get it Rory, I told you he's already mine"

 

Micks eyes widened, "Wait you've already made a deal with the kid Lenny?"

 

'Lenny' went to answer but before he could Barry cut in, "Uh no we've not made any deals yet"

 

Micks grin widened and Lennys eyes narrowed at Barry.

 

"So he could be mine Len"

 

Len's gaze snapped back to Micks, "No I was here first"

 

"You're really playing that Snart? Bit childish isn't it?"

 

"I don't care he's  _mine_ "

 

Barry coughed and both men looked at him expectantly, "Uh I hate to be thaaat person but don't you think I should get to decide who I sell my soul to? I mean if I'm going to become one of ... you ... then shouldn't I choose?"

 

"No" Len snapped, but then he sighed "Fine"

 

Barry grinned and both men seemed to suddenly look a bit nervous.

 

***********************

 

"I still think this is a stupid idea" Mick growled, but it didn't have any bite behind it.

 

Len murmured in agreement but Barry just beamed at them.

 

"So are we going to do it"

 

"Sure kid"

 

"Sure"

 

Barry grinned even more and shut his eyes.

 

His grin disappeared at the first press of lips, it made him jump a little bit, but then he relaxed knowing immediately that it was Len kissing him. It felt like he'd known Len's kiss his entire life, felt an odd sense of familiarity at kissing him. Len kissed him slowly and softly, as if Barry was made of porcelain, as though he knew the power he held over Barry and wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt him. As Len began to pull away, it felt as though he was taking a bit of Barry with him, but Barry wasn't worried, he knew that Len would look after that part of him and fully trusted the Demon.

 

Not a moment later did Barry feel Mick's lips on his. Kissing Mick felt like he'd been waiting his whole life just for this moment. Mick kissed him with passion, with urgency and ... fire. He kissed Barry as if there would be no tomorrow, as if he was worried this moment would be gone any second. Mick seemed to have no concern about Barry breaking, knowing that Barry could handle everything that he was. When Mick pulled away Barry felt the last remaining part of his soul leave his body and ironically it felt like a religious experience, much like with Len, Barry knew that he could trust Mick and he was thankful that he could share this part of himself with the man.

 

Barry waited a moment before opening his eyes slowly, beaming at both of them.

 

Len and Mick both smiled back, looking slightly nervous, so Barry stepped forward and took both of their hands into his.

 

"No regrets?" Len asked and he sounded so insecure that Barry felt his heart ache.

 

Barry thought about how little he had tying himself to this place. Thought about the fact that his parents had been dead since he was little, about the fact that he'd been passed around between one foster family to the next when he was younger because no one wanted to look after the weirdo who screamed himself awake each night, crying about a monster who had ripped his parent's apart.

 

Barry smiled softly and shook his head, "None".

 

"Then looks like we stole ya then kid"

 

Barry laughed, he couldn't believe that Mick and Len thought they had the upper hand when Barry had just given over his soul with a promise that they'd stick by him forever. His breathe caught in his throat ... forever ... he had to be certain.

 

"Forever?" He asked softly.

 

Both men squeezed his hands and answered together:

 

"Forever"

 

**Author's Note:**

> #CRIESFOREVER  
> SO basically I had to rewrite this because like the idiot I am I wrote it on here first and then Chrome crashed :))) But anyway I hope you enjoyed it still ! 
> 
> feel free to comment / kudos xx


End file.
